


Animal Instincts

by tess_genor



Category: Prodigal Son (TV 2019)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bad Parent Martin Whitly, Coming In Pants, Malcolm Bright Whump, Manipulation, Multi, Non-Consensual Touching, Parent/Child Incest, Strangulation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-03
Updated: 2020-09-28
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:34:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23454859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tess_genor/pseuds/tess_genor
Summary: Malcolm and Eve visit Dr. Whitly to find out more about Sophie and of course things don't go as planned. The only thing Martin loves more than meeting Eve is trying to ruin Malcolm's relationship with her.
Relationships: Eve Blanchard/Malcolm Bright, Malcolm Bright/Martin Whitly
Comments: 6
Kudos: 57





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first m/m fic...... probably won't be my last. I wanted to dive into Martin doing something despicable to keep Malcolm under his thumb while trying to break off Malcolm's relationship. Toss in Eve handling things in a really weird way and a dash of narcissism. Poor Malcolm.

Eve had crossed the line. Not just a figure of speech. She stepped over the red line on the floor. _Aposematism_ is the bright colors of animals that are poisonous. Martin couldn’t see it, but Eve had red on the soles of her heels. She was dangerous and she was angry.

Martin hadn’t expected a slap from his son’s girlfriend. Martin wasn’t stupid though. He knew that Malcolm would have warned his girlfriend that Martin had some _moral failings_ , but a slap was too much. How dare Eve think to lay a hand on Martin. Hands that had been so gentle on his son were now disrespecting the man that helped to make Malcolm.

Malcolm had rushed over the line. He wrapped his arms around Eve and pulled her back to the safety of the three feet wide area. Martin seethed. Malcolm was more concerned about this girl’s safety than to check on his father who had just been hit.

\--------------------

Martin opens his jaw and shifts it from side to side, trying to work out the tension Eve has caused. He looks like a snake unhinging his jaw, preparing to strike and consume his prey. Martin _is_ a snake. He consumes the whole of his victims. He ravages every part of their body, goes deep inside their mind, and like Martin had tried with Malcolm, he even goes for their soul.

”That’s quite a swing you’ve got there.” Martin’s voice is dead. His eyes locked on Eve, who is still in the protection of Malcolm’s arms.

”Eve, we should go.” Malcolm says to Eve.

”You want to kill the fun already? That’s quite a shame.” Martin steps closer to the red line. The tether is still dragging on the floor. Martin still has room to grow his presence. “Malcolm, put the woman down. She’s not going to hurt me again.” Malcolm releases Eve and curses under his breath. He had just done what his father had told him to do.

”That was for Eve’s protection, not yours.” Malcolm hisses at his father. Martin would always find a way to make everything about him.

”Fair enough. It’s only natural that you would want to protect your mate. As evolved as humans are, there are just some things that the brain can never escape.” Martin rolls a shoulder back. He tilts his head to crack his neck. He’s enjoying the tense energy in the room. He loves that both sets of eyes are trained on his every move.

”My sister was the girl in the box. Where is she?” Eve demands. She steps back up to the red line, the points of the toes of her heels brushing against the edge of it, daring Martin to meet her on the other side.

”You should leave this alone.” Martin gives nothing away. Malcolm remembers that just a few months ago Martin would have denied the existence of the girl.

”If you don’t give us the information we want, we’re going to leave.” Malcolm turns to face the door. Eve catches him with a hand. She doesn’t know better, doesn’t know not to play Martin’s games.

”You want information? That’s fine. I can produce that.” Martin steps up to the red line. He’s nearly toe to toe with Eve. He stares her down and she turns his gaze right back on him. Martin breaks eye contact first and leans to look at Malcolm over Eve’s shoulder. “Malcolm, be a dear and go over to my bookshelves please. There’s a journal I need.”

”Why can’t you get it yourself?” Eve knows enough about manipulation. She knows that Martin just wants to see Malcolm do his bidding.

”Well, I’m not sure if you noticed, Ms. Blanchard, but you see, my hands are a bit tied up at the moment.” Martin shakes his hands. The sleeves of his sweater push up revealing the shine of the metal handcuffs around his wrists. The movement rattles the chains against the belt. Martin really only has an inch of slack. “The journal is A17. It's on the top right of the right shelf, my boy.” Martin beams at his son. One of his cheeks is rosy from where Eve slapped him.

”I thought all your research journals were confiscated as evidence?” Malcolm asks while stepping over the line. Malcolm’s hand shakes in his pants pocket. He feels as though he just stepped into a lion’s den.

”Oh, come now, my boy. Did you really think I wouldn’t have details encoded in my other journals? I’m not stupid.” Martin wheezes out a laugh. “No, I had information spread out everywhere. Everyone was just too stupid to find it.”

”You mean to tell me there’s information about unconfirmed cases in this very room?” Malcolm looks over his shoulder back at Martin. This information could ensure that Martin finally gets what he deserves.

”Ms. Blanchard-”

”Eve.” She corrects Martin.

”Right, yes. Eve, please make yourself at home. Feel free to sit down.” Martin uses his palm to motion to the folding chair in the corner. “Malcolm is smart, no doubt, but deciphering my code might take him a bit.” Martin directs his attention back to Malcolm.

Malcolm looks in horror at the two bookcases. For two decades these books have sat here collecting dust. Martin had kept his trophies with him. Families could have had closure, the case could have been more complete, and yet Martin is flaunting how once again he is the smartest person in the room.

”So you encoded the journals, had them brought here for you, just so you could always keep an eye on them?” Malcolm reaches up and grabs the journal Martin had asked for off the shelf.

”Of course. I didn’t want the police to have them, and your mother would have destroyed them. No. They are much safer here with me.”

Martin slinks over to his desk. He waits for Malcolm to set the book down. “These journals are under lock and key. They have 24/7 supervision.”

”Just like you.” Eve shoots back from the chair. Malcolm looks over at her in panic, but she’s behind the line. She’s safe.

”I do think that was uncalled for, my dear.” Martin bristles. He leans forward to slide the journal to the center of the desk.

”That was pretty clever. I thought you liked twisting words, Dr. Whitly?” Malcolm casts his father a glance. He had to make sure his father was still calm, still feeling like he was in command. There was no telling what would happen if he lost his temper.

”You don’t give me any credit, my boy.” Martin says sadly. Of course Martin would only care how Malcolm saw him. “Twisting words is so cruel, don’t you think? I’d prefer a good word play any day.”

”You would, wouldn’t you? It’s just like foreplay for you, isn’t it?” Malcolm regrets his choice of words the moment they leave his lips. Martin’s eyes grow dark. Martin steps closer to Malcolm. Crowding him into the corner between the desk and the bookshelf.

”You didn’t have to go there, my boy. But we absolutely can if you’d like.” Martin grins and Malcolm shudders.

Martin pushes Malcolm deeper into the corner. Malcolm’s eyes grow wide with fear. His eyes darting between Eve and his father. Malcolm’s hand starts to shake ever harder. Martin’s hands fist Malcolm’s shirt and it comes untucked. Martin chuckles and tsks at Malcolm as though he were a child.

”Back off of him!” Eve stands from the chair. She’s ready to run at Martin, Malcolm can tell.

”Eve, I can handle this. You need to stay on that side of the line.” Malcolm calls back to her. Malcolm wants to protect Eve. He can barely shield himself from Martin, Malcolm doesn’t know if he would be able to help Eve if their positions were reversed.

”Malcolm, you know better than this. Poking a metaphorical bear,” Martin laughs at his own joke.

The edge of the bookshelf painfully pushes into Malcolm’s back. Malcolm winces and arches away from the solid wood behind him, only to find that Martin has stepped closer. If Malcolm leans away from the bookcase he’s forced to lean into his father. It’s no use trying to escape because one side is blocked off by the desk and the other side is blocked by Martin.

Eve bangs against the glass door. She rattles the handle. Pushing and pulling, she grunts trying to force the door open. She calls for Mr. David. Eve waves at the cameras in the room. She wishes she had her cell phone on her.

”It’s no use, dear. That door locks from the outside and Mr. David is in the restroom. Where he will be for the next ten minutes.” Martin speaks to Eve without taking his eyes off of Malcolm. “My son has the most lovely eyes, wouldn’t you agree Eve? It’s no wonder you’re attracted to him. Strong jawline, full lips, perfect hair.” Martin ducks his head down to press his nose to Malcolm’s collar bone and deeply inhales. “He’s ravishing.”

”Eve, you don’t need to answer that. Dr. Whitly. You need to step back.” Malcolm forces out behind clenched teeth. He’s had so many nightmares of this. Martin trapping him in his cell, blocking off any path of escape, forcing Malcolm to feel as small and as scared as he did the night his father told him that they were the same.

”Malcolm’s very good looking, yes, but that’s not the only reason I’m seeing him. He’s a good partner. He’s caring and generous and none of the things you are.” Eve steps up to the line once more. She’s unsure if she can do anything to help Malcolm.

”Eve stay quiet! You’re just going to give him more fuel.” Malcolm groans. Martin wants a reaction. He wants to worm his way into every aspect of Malcolm’s life.

”I’m sure my son is a very devoted lover. I would expect no less of him.” Martin pushes Malcolm deeper into the corner. The two of them pressed chest to chest.

Malcolm’s hand is trapped in his pocket. Through the fabric of his pants he can feel Martin against him and he’s hard. Malcolm struggles harder to free himself from his father, but each movement is a step in the wrong direction. Martin loves to see his son wriggle under him. He loves the feel of Malcolm rubbing up against him. Martin is getting off on making Malcolm suffer while his girlfriend is in the room. It’s a display of dominance more than anything else. Martin plants a kiss to the top of Malcolm’s head and grinds his hips into Malcolm’s. Malcolm chokes on his breath, his eyes pleading with Eve.

”Martin let go of him.” Eve demands.

”I’m not doing anything he didn’t want. Malcolm is the one who brought up sex. Malcolm is the one who came to me. Malcolm is rubbing up against _me_ , desperate for _my_ touch, not yours. Tell me, Eve, has Malcolm ever done this to you? Has he ever let you pin him to a wall and use him as you need? Ever given himself over so freely? So willingly?” Martin moans as he continues to enjoy the friction between him and his son.

”That’s not- Dr. Whitly I did not!” Malcolm is paralyzed with fear. He is terrified of his father. He’s also scared that when Martin eventually pulls back that Eve is going to see that Malcolm is aroused too.

Malcolm forces his eyes shut. Mr. David will be back in a few minutes. He can help get Martin off of Malcolm, but until then Malcolm is a sitting duck. Eve goes to step over the line and Malcolm can feel Martin growl at her.

”Eve, if you are coming over here to make sure that Malcolm is enjoying himself as much as I am, I regret to inform you that your services won’t be necessary. Malcolm is so responsive. Though, I’m sure you knew that already.” Martin grins as shock and disgust register over Eve’s face.

”It’s a bodily function not love, Dr. Whitly. Malcolm, is a great partner, unlike you.” Eve crosses the line yet again.

Martin bares his teeth at her. She’s just barely on the other side of the line, nowhere close enough to get to Malcolm. Martin jerks his hips forward eliciting a moan from Malcolm. The moan turns into a sob. Malcolm is so embarrassed. He thought that by bringing Eve here they both could finally get some answers. Instead, Malcolm watches in horror as his father ruts against him, already mourning the loss of his relationship with Eve.

Eve takes another step forward and Martin ruts harder against Malcolm. They groan in unison and Malcolm can feel his stomach flip when he notices how similar the two of them sound. How similar they _look_. This isn’t just a power play for Martin, it’s pure narcissism.

Malcolm is familiar with The Surgeon’s profile, but in the heat of the moment there’s nothing he can think of to get his father to back off. Except one thing, but Malcolm would rather anything but _that_. 

”Eve, if you step closer he’s going to get more aggressive.” Malcolm forces himself to look at Eve. He’s trying to convey to her that there’s no good way out of this situation.

”I know.” Eve says gently. She takes another step closer. Malcolm can feel Martin’s cock twitch.

”Eve, what are you doing?” Panic seeps into Malcolm. It breaks through the fear and he regains control of his limbs. Malcolm starts pushing against Martin. Bucking at him wildly, trying anything to get Martin off of him. 

”Oh, Eve.” Martin releases a breathy chuckle against Malcolm’s face. “I know what you’re doing sweetie.” Martin really is as sharp as everyone warns. He knows that Eve is using Martin’s tactics against him.

If Martin increases the speed and pressure everytime Eve comes near him and Malcolm, she is going to use that to her advantage. Eventually Martin is going to have to let go and subsequently let go of Malcolm. It’s not an ideal situation, but it ensures that Malcolm will be released sooner rather than later.

”Eve, stop. Please.” Malcolm pants out. His voice is harsh.

”I’m sorry, Malcolm. This is the fastest way.” Eve takes another step forward. Then another.

”Malcolm, I like her.” Martin whispers into his son’s ear. He then lifts his head and looks at Eve. “I’m so glad you decided to join us.” Martin rolls his hips and thrills when he feels Malcolm jerk under him.

”I’m doing this for Malcolm, not for you.” Eve takes a step. “I’d do anything for you, Malcolm.” She takes two steps this time. Eve knows Martin won’t last much longer.

”Look at that, my boy. You have two people in this room who would do anything for you. How lucky you are.” Martin murmurs lovingly. As though he isn’t forcing himself onto his son. As though he’s not using Malcolm’s body against him.

”Doctor Whitly, I’m willing to bet that there are some things about your son that you don’t know.” Eve’s voice is close. Malcolm opens his eyes and sees Eve standing right behind Martin. She mouths I’m sorry to Malcolm before letting her fingertips trail up Martin’s arm. “For starters, he likes to be touched. Right. Here.” Eve braces her hand on the back of Martin’s neck, her fingers playing with the hair at the nap of his neck.

Martin groans long and low. His mind rushing to create images of Eve and Malcolm in a similar position to the one that Malcolm and Martin are in right now. Eve’s deft hands nimbly working Malcolm closer to the edge. The two of them unable to keep their hands off of each other like teenagers. Martin’s movement became haphazard.

”Malcolm is normally quiet. But every now and then I can get him to make the most beautiful noises.” Eve smooths her hands across Martin’s shoulders.

Martin has been denied human contact for so long, that little gesture is all it takes. Martin thrusts forward, forcing Malcolm to bump into the bookshelf, and cries out. His body spasms as he orgasms and spills into his pants. Martin’s body relaxes through the aftershock and Eve seizes the opportunity to push Martin away.

Martin falls onto his side. Eve grabs Malcolm’s arm and drags him away from his father, over the red line, and back to the safety of the designated visitor’s area. Eve cups Malcolm’s face and pulls him against her in a hug. Malcolm stiffens and Eve smiles apologetically.

”Too soon. Sorry.” Eve reaches out to fix Malcolm’s hair but drops her hands before she makes contact.

The two of them look over to Martin who is still sprawled on the floor. His chest rises and falls with effort. Eve had knocked the wind out of him. Martin kneels and takes his time standing back up. It’s difficult to stand without the help of your hands. He crosses the cell to sit on his cot and pulls the blanket up over his lap.

”Very impressive, Eve. Very impressive indeed. Except now there’s no way I’m going to tell you about that sister of yours. You can kiss all your hopes and her goodbye.” Martin lifts his chin defiantly.

”I wouldn’t be so sure of that, Dr. Whitly. You admitted to having more information hidden in all your journals. I’ll be sure to tell the Chief Administrator that you are withholding evidence. All those journals,” Malcolm points to the two bookshelves, “will be out of here within a few days.” Malcolm smiles despite himself. Today did not go as he had planned, but if he is able to help more people than just Sophie, it was worth it.

Malcolm turns to face the door and sees Mr. David back at his post. He knocks twice on the glass and Mr. David opens the door, allowing Eve and Malcolm to exit Martin’s territory. Malcolm ushers Eve out first, hoping that she will block the tent in his slacks. Martin clears his throat and Malcolm pauses in the doorway to look over his shoulder at Martin.

”What do you want?” Malcolm asks sharply.

”I just wanted to say that I’ll see you on Wednesday.” Martin smiles at his son cheerfully.

”What in the world makes you think that I would come back to see you after this?” Malcolm rolls his eyes.

”Because you care about your mother’s well being. It would be a shame if she got sent to prison, really. Imagine it, you and Ainsley forced to go through the world alone.” Martin winks at Malcolm. “See you Wednesday, my dear boy. And please, do come alone next time. I’m awfully worn out after today.”

”Goodbye, Dr. Whitly.” Malcolm steps through the door and joins Eve on the other side of the glass. Malcolm watches as Mr. David locks the door. He grabs Eve’s hand. “Let’s go home,” he says, “I need a shower.”


	2. Extended Ending

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eve and Malcolm discuss what went down with Martin and try to figure out how to navigate their relationship afterwards.

The walk back to the car is silent and not in a comfortable way. Malcolm refuses to catch Eve’s multiple attempts to make eye contact. She doesn’t know if it’s because Malcolm is more upset with Eve or himself. Either way she doesn’t blame him. Eve just hopes that Malcolm knows that he can trust her.

Eve unlocks the car and Malcolm rushes into the passenger seat. She frowns as she watches him buckle up and cross his arms across his chest, then over his lap to cover his pants, and Eve watches Malcolm struggle to take his jacket off and lay it over his waist.

”Hey, about what happened in there…” Eve starts as she slides into the driver’s seat.

”Don’t worry about it. I was stupid.” Malcolm shrugs and turns to look out the window. He stares angrily at the bricks surrounding the parking lot, as though he hadn’t already memorized the walls around Claremont by now.

”I’d say that you were brave. And I do worry about it, Malcolm. I worry about you. I’m sorry. I panicked and I didn’t know what else to do. I just wanted him off of you.” Eve looks at Malcolm. Her hand hovering over the push to start button until he turns back towards her.

”Yeah, well he _got off_ on me. Thank you for trying though. I’ve never brought someone to meet my father before and now I have reason to never again do so.” Malcolm scoffs at himself. “I can’t believe I fell for his tricks.”

”Malcolm, as much as you know about him, he knows the same about you. He’s intelligent, a narcissist, a predatory psychopath, and your father. It’s a recipe for disaster. You can’t blame yourself for his actions. I don’t.” Eve sets the keys in the cup holder and places her hand on top of Malcolm’s. When he doesn’t pull away she squeezes.

”I should’ve seen it coming. I should’ve chosen my words more carefully. I should’ve protected you from him.” Malcolm sighs and worms his hand out of Eve’s grasp.

”You can’t be perfect. Sometimes you just have to make the best of a real shitty situation.” Eve pushes the button and the car starts. Malcolm sighs as the seat belt tightens around him.

”You lied to my dad.” Malcolm says amused. “You just-”

”I just said that stuff to move things along.” Eve smiles mischievously.

”You made all that stuff up on the spot?” Malcolm asks bewildered.

”I mean, would you actually like it if I touched you right here?” She asks, stroking her thumb across the nape of Malcolm’s neck. Malcolm shivers under her touch.

”I don’t hate it.” Malcolm offers up. “Mm, actually, do that again.” He leans back into Eve’s touch. Enjoying the light scrape of her nails in his hair.

”You’re never this quiet.” Eve laughs lightly. “You always say exactly what’s on your mind.”

”Another lie you told.” Malcolm finally looks into Eve’s eyes. His look isn’t accusatory. So he is ashamed of himself.

”Well, we couldn’t have Martin knowing everything about your sex life. Best to leave some things to the imagination.” Eve withdraws her hand and places it neatly on the steering wheel.

She turns the radio on and lets the top forties drown out any thoughts Malcolm still might be harboring. Without needing to ask Eve knows to head to Malcolm’s apartment. He said he wanted to shower and a familiar, safe space is exactly what he needs after his father’s attack.

”If you want to go straight into the shower, I can just drop you off. I don’t like the thought of you being alone after this, but whatever you need.” Eve doesn’t take her eyes off the road, but her concern is still evident. Malcolm is lucky to have someone like Eve.

”I don’t want to be alone either.” Malcolm confesses. “I don’t ever want to be alone with my thoughts, especially not after that disaster. Would you stay?”

”Absolutely, whatever you want, Malcolm. Name it and I’ll do my best.” Eve’s voice is gentle. Malcolm’s not used to people choosing their words carefully around him.

Well, that’s a lie. Martin words everything so specifically just to worm his way inside Malcolm’s head. It’s different with Eve though. She picks words that she knows will help Malcolm feel better. She never sugar coats things, but she always knows just what to say. As a lawyer it’s only logical that Eve has a gift with words.

”I don’t want the memory of my dad to be that last thought in my head. I need something to take its place.” Malcolm pleads with Eve.

”Like recording over cassette tape.” Eve tries and she can see Malcolm nod from her peripheral vision.

”Would you want to join me in the shower?” Eve can hear the grin in Malcolm’s voice. She’s glad that his spirits are lifting. That he’s trying his best to push through this, work with her, and turn the day around.

”Depends. What would we be doing?” Eve readjusts her grip on the steering wheel. Malcolm can already imagine the thoughts racing through her mind.

”My father got me thinking… as long as you’re okay with it, I’d like if you held me against the wall-”

”And use you as I need? While you give yourself over willingly?” Eve laughs. Malcolm can be so predictable sometimes. The two of them repeating the words that Martin had said just a few minutes before. “Are you sure _you’re_ okay with this?”

”I’m not 100% certain, but if I hate it we can stop.” Eve nods in agreement. “And if I don’t hate it, then there’s no harm in it. Right?”

”Nope. There’s definitely no harm in fucking your girlfriend the same way your dad described while assaulting you. Just another day of dating Malcolm Bright.” Eve teases. Malcolm drops his head and smiles despite himself.

”When you phrase it like that…” Malcolm does an over dramatic pout and Eve laughs.

”I did say whatever you want.” Eve smiles slyly. “One condition.”

”Name it.” Malcolm knows better than to just blindly agree. Eve has tricked him into a few harmless pranks before.

”We go out for food tonight and I get to pick your outfit.” She makes the turn on to Malcolm’s block with ease. Muscle memory taking over and she pulls into her normal spot right outside his front door.

”You just want to see me in that blue sweater you bought me.” Malcolm points out.

”You haven’t worn it yet!” Eve turns the car off. “Go on upstairs, I’ll be there in a second. You know how I like the water.”

”Yup, scalding.” Malcolm shuts the door and sticks his tongue out at Eve through the window. She flips him off and he wiggles his eyebrows at her. Malcolm wonders how he found such an understanding and supportive girlfriend. For once, the universe has given him something good and he’s determined not to lose her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As the very talented [Zoejoy24](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zoejoy24) suggested, I'll eventually do a follow up with the shower scene. Stay tuned for two alternate endings as well ;)


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alternate Ending One

_”It’s a bodily function, not love, Dr. Whitly. Malcolm is a great partner, unlike you.” Eve crosses the line yet again._

_Martin bares his teeth at her. She’s just barely on the other side of the line, nowhere close enough to get to Malcolm. Martin jerks his hips forward eliciting a moan from Malcolm. The moan turns into a sob. Malcolm is so embarrassed. He thought that by bringing Eve here they both could finally get some answers. Instead, Malcolm watches in horror, his mind taking him outside of his body, as his father ruts against him, already mourning the loss of his relationship with Eve._

_Eve takes another step forward and Martin ruts harder against Malcolm. They groan in unison and Malcolm can feel his stomach flip when he notices how similar the two of them sound. How similar they _look_. This isn’t just a power play for Martin, it’s pure narcissism._

_Malcolm is familiar with The Surgeon’s profile, but in the heat of the moment there’s nothing he can think of to get his father to back off. Except one thing, but Malcolm would rather anything than _that_._

_”Eve, if you step closer he’s going to get more aggressive.” Malcolm forces himself to look at Eve. He’s trying to convey to her that there’s no good way out of this situation._

”It’s alright, Malcolm.” Eve steps closer yet again. “Trust me.”

With each click of her heels, Malcolm gets pushed further into the corner. He frantically searches the room, it doesn’t _seem alright_ to him. He doesn’t understand how Eve is remaining so calm. Malcolm’s deep into a panic attack, more worried about what Eve thinks than the assault on him.

”My dear,” Martin singsongs, “I really must ask you to go back to that chair.” Martin chances a look over his shoulder.

His grey eyes are wild as he stares Eve down. The anger and ferociousness are more than enough to make her freeze in her tracks. More than a father’s disapproval, it’s instinctive, self-preservation, knowing when you’re beat before you even begin. It’s not until Eve focuses on Malcolm’s startled blue eyes behind Martin that she finds the courage to keep pressing forward.

”Eve, please.” Malcolm’s breathless. He can’t do this.

Worst possible situations flash through his mind. Martin could hurt either of them, _really_ hurt them. That’s honestly the best case scenario for Malcolm. Death would be freedom from this humiliation, spare him the guilt that he feels when he looks at Eve. Worse yet, Eve could see Malcolm for who he really is. Malcolm isn’t worth the risk to Eve.

”Eve! Just let it be.” Malcolm scrunches his eyes tightly closed. If he doesn’t have to look at Eve maybe he can pretend she’s not there. _Just like what he did with her sister_.

”I’d listen to my boy.” Martin chides. His voice quiet enough that Malcolm fears that Eve has moved closer. Malcolm forces his eyes open; he’s not going to let anyone else suffer by his hand, not when he can do something to stop it. Eve’s right behind Martin. She locks eyes with Malcolm and it sends a chill down his spine.

For the first time in a long time, Malcolm fears _for_ his father. Eve’s eyes are normally filled with love, Malcolm’s never seen her like this, with her eyes cold and calculating. It’s a display all too similar to what Malcolm has been running from. Deep within his mind comes a voice. One he’s heard before. A voice that he always tries to quiet, but never has been able to. It screams at Malcolm. Taunting him and laughing at how stupid he’s been. _Why do you think you fell for Eve?_ The voice asks him. _You didn’t find it odd just how familiar she feels?_ Malcolm gasps for air. Desperate to release himself from his mind’s death grip.

All the while, Martin is still focused on himself. As though a narcissist could be any other way. He’s too obsessed with the power he holds over Malcolm, seeing Malcolm as he has always seen him, a scared little boy who couldn’t fight to hold onto what he loved. Martin’s self centered nature comes as a blessing because he misses Eve bending down and grabbing the slack of the tether pooled at his feet.

Malcolm puts it all together very quickly. His neurons rapid firing like crazy. He watches dumbfounded, unable to stop either person before him. It’s like the whole room is connected to a battery and an electrical charge is coursing through all of them.

Thrashing to find a way out of this situation, the hair on the back of Malcolm’s neck stands up. From fear, or the invisible force field coursing through the room, he’s unsure. His movements blur his vision, but he can feel Martin still moving against him. Grunting and panting like a beast. And then there’s Eve. Just outside of Malcolm’s vision but still there. Not a figment. God, Malcolm wishes this was a dream. He could handle a night terror, but real life doesn’t go away.

Fingertips dig into Malcolm’s stomach. The cold push of metal into his ribs. Even handcuffed Martin is the most dangerous person in the room. Though maybe he’s not as dangerous as he once was. There’s something that is stronger than any physical power, stronger than love, and that’s hate. Eve _hates_ Martin. She hates him for what he took from her, who he took from her. She hates that he’s here in Claremont living comfortably, while so many people live in constant suffering because of him.

She lets that hatred build up inside of her. It’s been stewing for years and finally Malcolm gave her permission to let it all out. She’s dreamed of this day for years. But something rises and crests over the hatred—the urge to protect. Eve knows that by hurting Martin she’ll just hurt Malcolm. She’d rather see her boyfriend happy than mourning. Eve takes a steadying breath and levels her head.

Wrapping the tether around her palms, Eve pulls tight on the strap. The slight jerk at his back is enough to get Martin’s attention. For a split second he falters, he stops moving against Malcolm, he falls backwards with the momentum, and that’s all the time it takes.

”What do you think you’re-” Martin words are cut off by a gasp.

Eve throws her arms over Martin’s head and draws her fists together. The cord of the tether taut against his neck. His eyes bulge and he gasps for breath. Martin backs off of Malcolm and continues backwards, hoping to push Eve into a wall.

”Should’ve stopped while you had the chance.” Eve grins and pulls harder on the tether.

”Stop.” Martin rasps out. His hands twist in a futile effort to get out of his cuffs and stop his assailant. Martin looks over to his son, silently pleading with Malcolm to come and rescue him. Malcolm doesn’t move.

”Eve.” Malcolm whispers and hugs himself. “What are you doing?”

”I’m giving you a chance to escape!” Eve pants. Martin is bucking, wildly throwing himself forward and back, trying to shake Eve loose. “Get to the line. I’ll meet you there!”

With every exhale Eve pulls tighter on the cord, and Malcolm thinks back to his diversity class. Boa constrictors wrap themselves around their prey and squeeze. With each exhale they coil tighter, decreasing lung capacity, until there’s nothing left at all and the prey dies suffocating. Eve is slender and deadly, just like that snake. Gentle until provoked.

Whatever hold was on Malcolm’s brain releases, and he runs back to the safe portion of the room, happy to be out of his father’s clutches. Safe for now from Martin’s advances. Malcolm takes a moment to watch the scene before him. His girlfriend and his father at odds with each other. Usually, a boy’s mother doesn’t like the girlfriend, not the father.

The sounds of Martin wheezing are as loud of the rush of blood in Malcolm’s ears. He thrashes in Eve’s embrace. The chains around his hands shake and chime, like an alarm begging for Mr. David to come back. Martin miscalculated. Mr. David should be back by now, but he’s not, and now Martin is worried. Eve has been cutting off his air and circulation for far too long.

Dots begin to swarm his vision. He gasps and sputters. Thrashing, silently hoping that his cuffs will miraculously unlock, so he can free himself from Eve’s grasp. The dots grow larger, moving outward until his vision is ringed in a black film. He knows what’s coming next. What Eve is waiting for. 

Martin can feel his heart thumping in his chest, his lungs ache, burning with the need to breathe, and his eyes roll back. He feels his knees go weak, is dimly aware of his vision going to black, and then nothing. 

Eve grunts as she takes on all of Martin’s dead weight. She tries her best not to just drop him and run back towards safety. Maybe Martin was faking it just so he could catch her by the ankle. She needs to make sure that she’s really subdued him. 

Laying Martin down, Eve picks up one of his hands and lets it fall to the ground with a thud. He’s definitely out cold. She tucks her hair back behind her ears and checks her hand for any cuts from the tether. Then she walks back over to Malcolm, joining him in safety. 

“Sorry about that.” Eve says it so casually. Like a phone call disconnected. She’s calm. Too calm. She reaches for Malcolm. 

“Hey, you okay?” 

He takes a step back. He doesn’t want her to touch him. Not with those hands that strangled his father. Not her hands that have touched his father. He doesn’t want her to touch his body, the body that Martin had taken from her just to ruin things. Malcolm can’t be in this room. Locked in with his unconscious, serial killer father, and his girlfriend who was all too happy to escalate to violence in Malcolm’s defense. 

A cool breeze flushes the room when Mr. David swings the door open. Two pairs of eyes turn to face him, both of them full of fear and shame. What’s going to happen to Dr. Whitly? What’s going to happen to them? Mr. David slowly looks between the couple and his charge, still passed out on the floor.

”Do I even want to know?”

”No, you-” Malcolm starts.

”Dr. Whitly started it.” Eve cuts him off.

Malcolm scoffs, rubbing at his temples, as his eyes survey his father’s seemingly lifeless body. How strange it is to see such a powerful man brought down by the woman he loves. Perhaps Malcolm has always been attracted to power, searching for someone to give him the stability and control that his life has been devoid of. The endless spiral of control always seems to be Malcolm’s fault.

”Mr. David, as much as I would love for Eve to be right, I started this. I was,” Malcolm shoves his hand into his pocket, “I was unintentionally goading him.”

Raising an eyebrow, Mr. David seems to be asking Malcolm so many questions. Does he not believe that Malcolm would taunt his father so? Perhaps he doesn’t believe that _Malcolm_ was the one to start it at all, that Malcolm is protecting Eve. Either way, it’s obvious that Mr. David doesn’t believe what Malcolm is saying, but is willing to accept the story.

”Malcolm.” Eve warns. She knows that some part of Malcolm needs these visits with his father. She’s worried that if he takes the blame then he won’t be allowed back. As much as she wishes that Malcolm would cut all ties, it has to be on his terms.

”Eve.” Malcolm deadpans back.

”Alright well, can I at least learn why Dr. Whitly passed out?” Mr. David crosses over the line and kneels down. Looking at his watch, he checks Martin’s heart rate.

”He’s fine.” Eve says without looking. “Why do you call him doctor though?”

”It’s his title.” Mr. David says without thinking.

”Wasn’t he stripped of it after, you know, he killed all those people.” Eve glares at Mr. David, still standing over Martin.

”He did all the schooling, you can’t take the knowledge away.” Malcolm rubs at his neck. He’s had this conversation time after time. With his mother, with Gil, with anyone who knows what his father is. Malcolm calls him doctor because it’s a less painful word than dad.

”What about the knowledge he gained from unethical human experimentation? Can you take that away? Can you bring those people back?” Eve is in tears. She says people, but both sheand Malcolm know that she means her sister.

”Eve, I’m so sorry.”

It’s her turn to flinch away from an embrace.

”Tha-thank you, my boy.” Martin’s voice is an unwelcome sound. “For having my back.” 

“Shut up.” Malcolm balls his hands into fists and covers his face with them. His frustration building, his hands shake, and he can barely keep the rage from his voice as he yells, “I liked it better when you were passed out. I could hear myself think! Without you trying to twist every damn word out of my mouth. _Stay quiet_. You’re not involved in this conversation.” 

Martin just chuckles softly and allows Mr. David to help him sit up. Fingers massaging his throat, Martin turns to face Eve and Malcolm. Instinctively, Malcolm puts his head down, but Eve locks eyes with Martin, daring him to say something. To do anything. He bats away Mr. David’s worried hand and stands up on his own.

”Can someone please tell me what went on here?” Mr. David steps back over the line with an obvious sigh of relief.

”No reason to be alarmed, Mr. David.” Martin raises his eyebrows at Eve. “My boy’s lovely girlfriend was just doing what anyone would do.” He forces out an overdramatic cough. “Usually, cornered animals are the most dangerous,” a pointed look at Malcolm, “but in this case, Eve was protecting one of her own.”

”That still doesn’t help me.” Defeated, Mr. David sits down in his chair.

”We should get going.” Malcolm forces his hair back into some semblance of his normal, perfectly maintained look.

”I hate cutting our time together short, but I think some rest would do me good.” Martin lays out on his bed. Hands clasped and folded under his head- he looks way too relaxed for a caged man.

Mr. David unlocks the door and Malcolm rushes out, not even bothering to say goodbye to his father or his guard. Racing down the hallway as quickly as his feet would carry him, Malcolm doesn’t even wait for Eve. He’s halfway out the next door when he hears Martin call from behind him.

”You two love birds enjoy your drive home together.”

**Author's Note:**

> This whole thing started because I sent Kai like three lines of dialogue and they convinced me to turn it into a fic. Come join the [trash fam](https://discord.gg/GvNf8ek) if you wanna talk some shop : ) 
> 
> I also had a few alternate versions of this planned. One where Eve strangled Martin with his tether and another where Eve stormed out on Mal. Yall got stuck with this one whoops.


End file.
